


Ride Me

by VinylPilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom Josh, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Tyler, Very rough, dirty - Freeform, the gayest sex, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylPilots/pseuds/VinylPilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ropes burned my wrists but I dare not say anything. Speaking without permission could get me in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was starting to write a Josh/Halsey thing but I got the sudden urge to write smut and it didn't feel right to do Jalsey so I drafted that and well here we are. Also this is very dirty and I love bondage.

He slams me again the wall, it hurts but it feels good. It's all part of the game. He holds my arms above my head and begins to plant kisses on my lips. Slowly but then more aggressive. His teeth like tiny daggers breaking the skin on my lip, his tongue like hot steel brushing across the new wounds making them sting ever so slightly. He moves from my mouth to my jaw and leaves small hickeys in the shape of hearts where everyone would see them. He lets go of my wrists, but I keep them above me. He trails his hands down my arms, across my neck, and onto the collar of my shirt. Ripping the buttons and pulling me towards him. He returns his lips to mine, kissing me hard one more time before grabbing my jaw and spitting on my cheek.

We have to be so innocent all the time, so clean. Our only chance to rid ourselves of any aggression or angst is times like these, times spent pushed against walls gasping for breath under a secret lover's touch. People wonder where the bruises come from, we tell them we take boxing classes.

"You like it when I spit on you? You like it when I treat you like the little slut you are?" Josh asks, picking me up and biting my chest as we walk to the bedroom. 

"Yes, yes I'm your little whore." I breath out. He slams me on the bed and licks down my chest, ending right above the waistline of my boxers. He pulls them down forcefully and begins to nip at the skin around my base.

"Fuck _yes_ Josh!" I scream, as he takes my full length into his mouth. He begins to suck, so hard that it's borderline painful. I can feel myself all the way at the back of his throat.

He chokes himself on me and I grab the sheets in ecstasy. The gagging and slurping sounds are ungodly but Jesus it turns me on.

He leans up when I'm almost to my climax.

"You're about to cum aren't you you little tramp?" He says staring down at me.

"Please, please let me cum." I beg, writhing under Josh.

He smirks and flips me over. He grabs something hidden under the mattress,  a thin piece of black rope.

He ties my hands back and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You're gonna stay like this and not talk. Understand?" I nod and gulp.

The ropes burned my wrists but I dare not say anything. Speaking without permission could get me in trouble.

I hear him spit and I feel the small slick puddle run down my back and around my hole. He puts two fingers in my in a small attempt to prep me.

He pumps his fingers in and out of me as I squirm under his touch. He then pulls them out and spits once more, this time into his hand. I can hear him covering his dick in the fluid. 

He thrusts into me and I scream.

"You like that slut? You like it when I fuck you from behind?" He asks breathless. 

"Oh fuck yes I love it, it feels so good!" I shout.

It doesn't take long for his thrusts to become irregular and his breaths to become loud and heavy.

He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Cum, Baby Boy."

I immediately cum onto the sheets below me and I feel him do the same into me. He rides out his climax and collapses next to me before undoing the ropes around my wrists. 

We hold each other close under the blankets and stay like that until morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was some crazy shit. Also I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
